The invention relates to articles of furniture, such as chairs, sofas, tables, and beds, and more particularly to such articles of furniture that are suspended from the ceiling of a room.
Although various types of adjustable furniture are known in the prior art, such furniture is concerned with the adjustment of integral portions thereof for the purpose of the comfort of the individual user of the piece of furniture. Except for "convertible" type furniture, little consideration has been given to the problem of adjusting the location of the piece of furniture relative to the room in which the furniture is located.